Alicia
Girl #08 Alicia Johnson was a student at Jefferson High School and participated in the first season of Battle Royale. Before The Game Alicia lived in Dallas, Texas her whole life, growing up with many of the other students who participated in Battle Royale. Raised in a very religious and conservative family, Alicia never missed a single Sunday of church. The biggest influence in Alicia's life was God and every action she took, she did in the name of God. Indeed, she never drank alcohol, did drugs, or had sex. She became popular in elementary school for her beauty and kind personality, and was recruited to join the cheerleading squad. In middle school, the popular students began to become vicious, bullying other students for their looks, which often left Alicia feeling sick to her stomach. She was prone to apologizing to the victims on behalf of the popular students, but no one knew whether she was being sincere since she was still linked to the populars. In high school, her closest girlfriend was Snow, but the blonde was ultimately the cause of Alicia's fall from grace. On a Sunday night, Francesca, Snow, and Alicia had a group project to finish for the next day, and Francesca admitted to wanting to party instead, but Snow agreed to help Alicia with the homework; however, Snow called and claimed to be sick. Concerned for her health, always putting other people ahead of herself, Alicia wished her well and completed the project alone. The next day, she stood up for Big Tina as Francesca picked on her, and found out that Snow had lied about her illness and actually went to the party, engaging in activities that made her the slut of the school. Snow did not even stand up for Alicia as Francesca proceeded to kick Alicia out of the popular crowd. She could no longer sit with them at lunch and she had to leave the cheerleading squad immediately. Alicia joined the Book Club at school, suggesting the Bible as the book of the month and hoping to make a new circle of friends, but the other students always seemed hesitant around her. She passed Noah in the halls from time to time, and he always flashed her a smile or a wave, as long as his popular friends couldn't see, but other than that, Alicia was a loner in the school. During The Game One of the first students called to grab a bag, Alicia was tripped on her way to the front of the class room, being laughed at by the popular students. Embarrassed and afraid that the popular students would try to kill her, she ran as fast as she could to hide from everyone. She stayed alone for the first several hours, praying that everything would turn out well, that no one would sell their soul to the devil to live. She eventually decided it would be better to find an ally, considering that her GPS device was of no use in the event of an attack. She snuck around the island to find out who each red dot was, and she eventually found Snow. Although the two girls were no longer friends, Alicia hoped to be able to work together with her. After all, Snow had to have known she could trust her. But as she approached Snow, she received a dazed stare and some mumbling of animals. Alicia knew that Snow had lost her mind, and ran from her, only to be chased. Fearing for her life, Alicia pleaded with Snow, but was shot at before running away. She ran far away from Snow, hiding, before she heard someone approach. It was Noah. Sweet Noah. She approached him, begging him to help her, to which he agreed. Realizing that Noah was her only true friend in the school, Alicia hugged him, and the two opened up to each other. In fact, Alicia realized then that the feelings she had for Noah were something more. Were they love? She admitted to him that he was an amazing person. Then three more people appeared. Brady, Kasey, and Will. Brady approached Alicia and Noah. Did he want to work with them? It was uncertain, but Alicia had hope for him. She knew that God could allow Brady to see the light. As she was trying to convince Noah that Brady was worthy of a second chance, Brady wanted to give Alicia a teddy bear, but his action scared Will, who meant to shoot Brady, but instead shot Alicia. As she was dying, she felt Noah take her into his arms. Her last thoughts were all about him, wishing he could have been her first kiss. Category:Battle Royale Participants